Love Changes Everything
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Waktu terus berputar, apa ada yang bisa menghentikannya? Tidak. Darah akan terus mengalir, apa ada yang bisa menghentikannya? Tidak. Roda takdir berputar cepat, apa ada yang bisa menghentikannya? Tidak. Tetapi ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Apakah itu? Cinta.
1. By Your Side

_Akihiko's POV_

"_Apaan lagi sih ini?" _Lagi-lagi ada koran ga jelas datang ke atas meja di kelasku. Aku menyambar koran itu dengan kasar dan duduk sambil membacanya asal. Tapi sesuatu membuatku tertarik, dan kuputuskan untuk menemuinya.

"Ohayou, Sanada-senpai." Oh, itu anak di kelas yang sama dengannya! Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menanyakan keberadaannya.

"Ada Mitsuru?" Tanyaku langsung.

Entah kenapa anak itu malah tersenyum geli diam-diam dan menunjuk ke dalam kelas. Aku mengikuti arah tangannya dengan bingung, dan menemukan Mitsuru sedang menulis dengan serius, maksudku, _sangat _serius.

"Terima kasih." Kataku pada anak tadi. Ia masih saja tersenyum geli ke arahku. _Apa sih? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?_ Tanpa terasa aku menyentuh pipiku sedikit sambil beranjak masuk dan duduk di meja di samping mejanya.

Seperti yang kuduga, dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Kalau sudah begini, suara pun tidak bisa mengatasinya.

"Berhenti menulis." Kataku tenang sambil mengambil bolpen dari tangannya dan menaruhnya di meja tempatku duduk.

Ia mendongak ke arahku dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya dingin.

Sudahlah, aku sudah terbiasa dengan perilakunya yang satu ini. Aku mengeluarkan koran tadi dan menunjuk satu kasus. "Ada kasus, dekat dari sini." Jelasku singkat.

Mitsuru mengambil koran itu dari tanganku dan membacanya. Aku bisa melihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi—ekspresi marah. "Siapa yang memberimu koran ini?" Tanyanya tajam.

"Tiba-tiba sudah ada di mejaku pagi ini." Jawabku sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Aku _belum_ pernah berani untuk menatap matanya yang sedang marah, bisa gawat.

"Lupakan kasus ini." Katanya singkat sambil berjalan dan membuang koran itu.

"Eh, hei! Tunggu! Apa maksudmu??" Protesku padanya. Mitsuru tidak menghiraukanku—seperti biasanya—dan itu membuatku agak jengkel. "Kubilang tunggu…!" Aku memberi tekanan pada setiap kata.

Mitsuru menoleh padaku yang menahan pundaknya. "Kasus itu ada hubungannya dengan—" Kalimatnya terputus di tengah, tapi aku tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Pokoknya lupakan saja kasus itu, saat ini kita hanya murid SMA biasa, tidak perlu ikut campur soal hal-hal yang seperti ini." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke kursinya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. "Di mana bolpenku?" Tanyanya.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan mengembalikan bolpennya yang tadi kuambil secara paksa—tidak benar-benar memaksa kok… "Maaf." Kataku singkat.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf…" Balasnya dengan cuek dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau bilang tidak usah minta maaf tapi ekspresimu marah begitu??" _Pikirku heran sambil meringis. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ, sebelum kelas ini jadi medan peperangan.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Malam ini ada yang aneh. Memang sama seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya, tapi sesunyi apapun malam itu, aku tidak pernah tidak bisa tidur, bahkan sampai berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"_Mungkin malam ini tidak usah tidur saja… Tidur pun tak ada gunanya…" _Pikirku pasrah sambil bersandar di kusen jendela yang sengaja kubuka.

"Mitsuru?" Suara itu sedikit membuatku terperanjat sampai membalikkan tubuhku sampai aku melihat ke arah pintu. Tapi lalu aku mendesah dan membalikkan badan lagi.

"Heeey~ Kau di dalam??" Tanya suara itu. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat, dan bahkan tidak akan menjawab.

"Aku masuk ya…" Dan terdengarlah suara pintu kamarku dibuka kemudian ditutup lagi dengan pelan dan takut-takut, disusul langkah kaki yang mendekat ke jendela ini.

"Mau apa kau masuk kamar perempuan tanpa izin?" Kataku dingin tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"Maaf… Aku hanya mau minta maaf lagi, soal tadi siang…" Balasnya ragu-ragu.

Aku menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Akihiko, bukankah kuminta kau lupakan itu semua?" Jawabku, mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"O-oh… Ya… Uhm… Benar, lupakan…" Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak kulihat kata-kata dan ekspresi yang keluar dari hati dan pikirannya yang gugup.

Aku pun tertawa kecil melihatnya gugup begitu, dan ia ikut tertawa.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu tertawa." Katanya sambil ikut bersandar di kusen jendela, memperhatikan langit malam yang gelap.

"Aku bukan patung." Protesku.

Akihiko malah tertawa lagi, membuatku agak jengkel. "Maaf, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda kok." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa menit, menikmati keindahan langit malam dengan bulan yang lebih besar daripada biasanya. Rasanya waktu berjalan cepat sekali, dan aku… bahkan tidak bisa melupakan satu pun kenangan buruk yang melintas di tali waktu ini…

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Akihiko, dan merasakan sudah betapa tinggi dan dewasanya ia sekarang.

"Benar-benar tidak terasa, tau-tau kau sudah lebih tinggi daripadaku." Kataku.

"Ya, aku juga baru sadar kau menyusut." Balasnya sambil memegang kepalaku.

Mendengarnya berkata begitu malah membuatku jengkel lagi. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku dan berdiri tegak lagi. _"Kenapa sih orang ini selalu ngajak berantem??" _Pikirku sambil mendesah.

"Sekarang sudah larut, tidurlah." Katanya.

"Kalau aku bisa tidur, dari tadi aku sudah tidur." Balasku kesal.

"Cobalah pejamkan mata dan jangan pikirkan apa-apa, sebentar juga tidur." Usulnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, kucoba." Balasku singkat.

Ia tersenyum dan melangkah ke arah pintu. "Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, sudah malam." Katanya.

Aku mengikutinya sampai ia membuka pintu. "Oyasumi." Kataku.

Ia membalikkan badannya menghadapku, lalu tersenyum nakal. "Oyasumi." Katanya, sekaligus mengambil sedikit rambut dari punggungku dan melemparkannya sampai menutupi wajahku.

Aku membalikkannya lagi dan melihatnya pergi sambil tertawa. "Akihiko~~!" Teriakku kesal.

Aku segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya, juga menutup dan mengunci jendela yang tadi terbuka lebar. Setelah mematikan lampu, aku berbaring di atas kasurku dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi leherku. Tapi tak lama kemudian aku menariknya lagi menutupi bibirku yang tersenyum malu.

"_Usahanya cukup bagus untuk membuatku panas. Dalam dua arti yang berbeda, pada waktu yang bersamaan…"_ Pikirku sesaat sebelum aku terlelap.

--

_Akihiko's POV_

"Akihiko-senpai!!"

Mataku setengah terbuka mendengar ketukan pintu dan suara yang memanggilku dengan kencang itu.

"Akihiko senpai!! Bangun!!"

"Iyaaa! Tunggu!" Aku balas berteriak dengan kesal. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan meneguk air minum di sampingku. Setelah itu aku langsung beranjak ke pintu sebelum pintuku hancur diketuk sekeras itu.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi begini—"

"Mitsuru-senpai hilang!" Kalimatku dipotong oleh kalimat yang sama sekali tidak kutebak akan menjadi kalimat pertama yang kudengar pagi ini.

Mataku yang semua hanya terbuka setengah sekarang terbuka sepenuhnya. "Tunggu di sini!!" Aku menutup pintunya sampai menimbulkan bunyi yang mungkin akan lebih menghancurkan pintu itu daripada ketukan pintu Yukari tadi.

Aku hanya berganti baju, cuci muka, dan sikat gigi. Setelah itu aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Yukari sedang mondar-mandir di depan kamarku.

"Oh, senpai!" Katanya setelah melihatku keluar dari kamar.

Aku mendekat padanya yang mengajakku ke kamar Mitsuru. "Tau dari mana kau dia hilang?" Tanyaku saat kami berjalan cepat.

"Aku pergi ke kamarnya pagi ini karena kurasa senpai pasti sudah bangun. Tapi kuketuk berapa kalipun tak ada jawaban, kupanggil juga tidak dijawab. Dan dari dalam tidak terdengar suara apa pun, hanya ada suara seperti suara angin yang membuat daun jendela mengayun." Yukari berhenti sejenak saat kami salah jalan dan lupa berbelok di belokan tadi. "Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk meminta kunci duplikat dari bawah, dan begitu kubuka tak ada siapapun di dalam. Tas, ponsel, dompet, dan bahkan sepatu masih ada di dalam. Senpai tidak mungkin pergi tanpa barang-barang itu. Uhm… bahkan pistolnya masih ada di tempat yang seharusnya…" Lanjutnya.

Kami sampai di kamarnya yang masih terbuka, dengan jendela yang pecah di daerah kuncinya. Aku segera masuk ke dalam dan melihat ke luar lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mungkin ada jejak kaki di sana.

"Dan yang lebih parah…" Yukari mengalihkan perhatianku.

"_Ya Tuhan, dia hilang saja sudah sangat parah. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih parah dari ini??" _Pikirku dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku menemukan ini…" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke lantai. Setitik besar cairan berwarna merah ada di situ.

"_Apa? Apa itu? Darah? Ah, tidak mungkin. Mungkin itu tinta bolpen yang bocor…" _Pikirku lagi sambil membesarkan hati, walaupun jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Aku mendekat dengan pelan, berjongkok, dan menyentuh noda itu. "Masih belum kering." Kataku berusaha untuk tenang. Aku mendekatkan jariku yang telah kukenakan pada noda itu ke hidungku dan menciumnya. "Ini benar-benar darah…" Tambahku lemas.

"Mungkin senpai berusaha melawan, tapi tidak bisa. Siapa sih yang berhasil melawan penculik yang datang saat kita tidur?" Balas Yukari.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat mencarinya." Kataku, saat otakku mulai bisa bekerja dengan normal. Yukari membalas dengan anggukan, tapi sebelumnya aku berniat memeriksa kamar ini sebentar. Siapa tahu—walaupun hanya sedikit—ada sidik jari di sekitar sini.

Dan apa hasilnya?

"Zip, nada, zero. Nihil!!!" Aku membanting alat-alat yang sebenarnya percuma untuk dipakai.

"Senpai, kita tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu saat ini." Ujar Fuuka saat melihatku membanting semua itu ke lantai.

"Maaf." Aku menghela nafas dan mengambil alat—tak berguna—itu.

"_Semoga… belum terlambat… Firasatku mengatakan ini semua lebih buruk daripada hal-hal buruk lainnya…" _Pikirku. Sejenak kemudian aku menggelengkan kepala. _"Tidak. Tidak akan terlambat. Karena aku akan berada di tempatnya tepat waktu. Karena itu…" _Aku mengusap hidungku dengan punggung tangan.

"_Tunggulah aku, Mitsuru."_

--

Kyaaaa!! Akhirnya jadi juga!! Saya ini nekat, main Persona 3 aja belum, tapi udah bikin FanFic segala. =)) Makanya ini FanFic sampe bikin tangan-kaki dingin. XD

Ada pertanyaan? Kalau ada (saya minta, bukan nanya. Saya minta pertanyaan!! XD), nanti saya bikin Frequently Asked Question a.k.a FAQ di akhir/ awal chapter 2.

Arigatou gozaimashita m(_ _)m


	2. Till I Find You

_Akihiko's POV_

"Senpai…"

"Senpai…!"

"Senpai!!!"

Aku bangun sambil menggebrak meja karena kaget tiba-tiba dipanggil dengan keras tepat di samping telingaku. Kurasa yang lain ikut terkejut karena gebrakan meja yang seperti preman malakin orang.

"Jangan tidur di sini, senpai kenapa sih??" Yukari menatapku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa… Cuma ngantuk." Jawabku asal sambil menelungkupkan wajahku di meja beralaskan tanganku.

Yukari mencibir dan menumpukan kepalanya di atas tangannya. "Sudah satu hari kita mencari, kalau tanpa jejak dan pentunjuk sih susah…" Katanya.

"Aku ke atas dulu." Rasanya sangat menjengkelkan kalau mengingat aku belum bisa menemukan _satu pun _petunjuk tentang keberadaan Mitsuru. Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Yukari mengikuti arahku pergi, sampai aku menghilang dari pandangannya saat naik ke atas.

"Huh, kenapa sih dia…" Ujar Yukari jengkel.

"Sudahlah, pikirannya pasti sangat kacau saat ini, kalau mengingat kita belum menemukan petunjuk tentang Mitsuru-senpai." Balas Fuuka yang duduk di sebrang Yukari.

Yukari menghela nafas. "Memang iya sih… Aku juga khawatir…" Katanya.

"Saat ini memang kita bilang senpai sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk, tapi sampai kapan mau begini?" Protes Junpei dari meja di sebelah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau kita beritahu senpai hilang, seisi sekolah bisa gempar." Balas Yukari.

"Itu lebih gawat daripada senpai sakit." Tambah Fuuka.

Dan mereka bertiga menghela nafas lagi.

--

BRAK!

"_Pintu itu akan hancur beberapa saat lagi…" _ Rasanya sejak kemarin sudah beberapa kali aku membantingnya sampai menutup. Yah, walaupun hancur, dia harus bersyukur karena tidak sehancur pikiran dan hatiku saat ini.

Aku berjalan dan membanting tubuhku sendiri ke atas tempat tidur dan memandang langit-langit kamarku.

"_Ada sesuatu… Sesuatu yang terlupakan… Tapi apa??" _ Sejak kemarin aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, tapi jawabannya sama sekali belum ketemu. Akhirnya aku malah ketiduran di sana, berhubung kemarin malam aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali…

--

Sore itu kami semua memutuskan untuk mencari petunjuk di sekitar sekolah dan asrama, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ada di dalam sekolah maupun kamarnya. Tapi tentu saja sambil mencari aku terus memikirkan "hal yang terlupakan itu".

"Hey, Yukari. Kau yakin semua barang-barang Mitsuru masih ada di kamarnya?" Tanya Fuuka tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah memeriksa segala penjuru. Mulai dari dompet dan handphone, sampai sepatunya juga masih ada kok di dalam. Tersimpan rapi di dalam rak sepatu, sedangkan tas beserta isinya ada di atas meja." Jawab Yukari, masih sambil melihat-lihat jalanan ini.

Aku mendengar penjelasannya sekilas, dan tidak begitu peduli. Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di pikiranku, di ingatanku. Sesuatu… itu… ada hubungannya dengan yang dikatakan Yukari tadi!! Apa?? Ayo pikir, Akihiko! Kenapa kau ini bodoh sekali??

"Handphone?" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Yang lain menatap padaku dengan tatapan heran. "Handphone? Ada apa dengan handphone?" Tanya Junpei.

"Handphone!! Itu dia!!" Kataku setengah berteriak. Akhirnya aku ingat "hal yang terlupakan" itu!

"Kenapa dengan handphone??" Tanya Yukari lagi.

"Aku baru ingat kalau handphone Mitsuru rusak!" Jawabku sambil berjalan masuk ke arah kamar Mitsuru lagi.

Mereka bertiga mengikutiku dari belakang, tidak lupa untuk menginterogasiku dulu. "Terus kalau handphone senpai rusak kenapa??" Tanya Fuuka.

Kami sampai di depan kamarnya, dan aku menoleh pada mereka sambil memegang bingkai pintu kamar Mitsuru.

"Aku… meminjamkan handphone cadanganku padanya…" Jawabku ragu-ragu. Pandangan mata mereka berubah curiga. "Yang ada GPS dan alat pelacaknya…" Lanjutku.

"APAA??!! Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin, Akihiko-senpai??!" Jelas, Yukari marah dan kesal.

"Maaf, aku baru ingat. Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku terus memikirkan hal yang terlupakan ini, karena kupikir pasti cuma aku yang tahu dan ingat. Sudah, kita cari dulu handphone itu, kalau tidak ketemu berarti Mitsuru membawanya." Balasku tenang.

Yang lain mengangguk, dan kami memulai pencarian baru dengan harapan baru. Aku mencari ke tempat biasanya Mitsuru menyimpan handphone—tas, di bawah bantal, laci—dan karena tidak menemukannya di tempat-tempat tersebut aku malah mencari ke rak sepatu.

"Senpai, di situ tak akan ada handphone…" Ujar Junpei.

Aku tertawa kecil dan menjauh dari rak sepatu. "Siapa tahu ada…" Kataku.

"Akihiko-san, aku menerima sms darimu dan mencari ke seluruh sekolah bersama Minato. Tapi tidak ada handphone dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang kau sebutkan." Tanpa kusadari Minato dan Aigis sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

Yukari melirik ke arahku, dan aku mengangguk seakan tahu apa yang mau ia ucapkan. "Terima kasih." Balasku sambil tersenyum puas.

"Nah, senpai. Bisa kita cari keberadaan Mitsuru-senpai sekarang?" Tanya Yukari.

Aku yakin sekarang wajahku terlihat mencurigakan karena memang mereka semua memandangku dengan tatapan curiga. "Ngg… Masalahnya… Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencari alat pelacak itu…" Aku harus siap dibantai mereka semua!!

"Aku capek marah-marah padamu, senpai…" Kata Yukari sambil mengangkat bahunya dan menghela nafas.

"Memang tidak ada alat khususnya? Handphone senpai sendiri tidak bisa?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Handphoneku tidak secanggih handphone yang kuberikan padanya…" Jawabku.

"Jangan bilang kau berikan yang itu karena kau sendiri gaptek…" Ujar Junpei.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi memang agak susah untuk memakainya." Aku mengelak. Aku bisa kok memakai handphone itu, hanya saja aku tidak mungkin memberikan Mitsuru handphone yang sudah lecet dan "terluka" di mana-mana karena selalu kubawa di medan pertempuran. Sedangkan handphone dengan GPS itu masih mulus dan bagus.

"Akihiko-san, kau masih simpan kotak handphone itu?" Tanya Aigis.

"Uhm… Kurasa masih, ada di kamarku." Jawabku.

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dari kode-kode yang seharusnya ada di kotak itu." Kata Aigis sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, akan kuambil kotaknya." Balasku.

--

Saat ini Aigis sedang mengutak-atik komputer di ruang lab yang bahkan guru-guru pun sulit untuk mengoperasikannya.

"Tolong bacakan kode yang di bawah itu." Pinta Aigis.

"Ngg… Ini ya… C090DG-H45i8F… Kode macam apa sih ini…" Yukari membacakan kode aneh itu sambil menggumam sendiri.

"Sebentar… sedikit lagi… Ini dia!! Ketemu!!" Ujar Aigis senang.

Di monitor terpampang peta lokasi yang kurasa adalah peta Tatsumi Port Island. Ada dua titik bercahaya di peta itu. Yang satu adalah Gekkoukan High School, dan satu lagi… Tentu saja, saudara-saudara, itu lokasi tempat Mitsuru sekarang berada!

"Dia tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, kita harus cepat sebelum si pelaku membawanya ke tempat yang lebih jauh!" Kata Aigis.

Kami semua mengangguk dan segera ke kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan diri sendiri, termasuk aku.

"_Akhirnya kutemukan… Maaf, Mitsuru. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, kami akan ke sana sekarang juga!" _Pikirku saat sedang mempersiapkan senjata.

"Senpai! Sudah siap?" Fuuka berdiri di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

Aku menoleh dan mengangguk pasti.

"Ayo berangkat, ke tempat Mitsuru!"

--

Yay! Chapter 2 selesai lho! Selesai lho! Selesai lho! XD

Yang jadi masalah, judul belum ketemu yang pas. Untuk sementara baru ada satu kandidat, yaitu "Bleeding Love". Masalahnya yang nolak udah ada satu yaitu saudari Nadine. XDDD

Oh iya, ada pertanyaan juga dari Nadine. Cuma ada satu pertanyaan nih, makasih ya Dine. *Muaacchh!*

Nadine : Waktu Mitsuru bersender di pundak Akihiko, mereka merasa malu ga? Atau udah biasa?

Ara: Itu sudah biasa, berhubung mereka kenal udah lama, udah sering ngobrol—enaknya punya temen deket cowok—jadi biasa-biasa aja tuh. Lagian waktu itu kan Mitsuru lagi mikirin soal waktu yang berjalan cepat, jadi biar lebih "meresapi", dia pakai pembanding antara waktu dulu dan waktu sekarang dengan tinggi Akihiko. XD

Yup, that's one question I get. Kalau di chapter dua ini ada yang mau tanya, langsung aja tanya. =)

Arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m


	3. Don't Go!

Chapter 3's here! ^^

**Disclaimer : **Persona 3 itu… punyanya ATLUS nan hebat. Karena kalau Persona 3 itu punya saya, pasti Akihiko sama Mitsuru udah jadian dari kapan tau. XD

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Bunyi pintu besi besar yang terbuka dengan kasar membangunkanku dari tidur. Tidak, bukan tidur, tapi dibius. Sekarang ini tangan dan kakiku terikat, mulutku juga diplester, dan…

"_Astaga, apa itu??" _Aku terperanjat melihat makhluk yang besarnya hampir lima kali lipat lebih besar daripadaku. Untunglah sepertinya makhluk itu sedang tertidur, atau lebih tepatnya dimatikan fungsi-fungsi bagian tubuhnya. Mungkin itu semacam robot.

Kemudian suara langkah yang mendekat ke arahku membuatku terpaksa menutup mata lagi. Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan bangun dan berusaha melepaskan tali ini. Untuk sementara aku akan percaya pada teman-temanku, dan sebisa mungkin mengingat ciri-ciri orang yang masuk ini.

"_Sial, dia pakai obat bius. Kepalaku pusing…" _Aku masih terus berusaha membuka mata sedikit, tapi rasa pusing dan sakit ini menyerangku terus menerus sampai aku nyaris tertidur lagi.

Aku menggigit lidahku sendiri supaya tidak tertidur, tetapi orang yang masuk tadi malah menyadari bahwa aku sudah sadar. Ia mendekat ke arahku. Di dalam ruangan sebesar dan sesunyi ini, suara langkah kaki akan terdengar sangat nyaring. Apalagi orang ini adalah seorang laki-laki yang tinggi dan besar.

"Sudah bangun rupanya kau, nona." Katanya sambil menunjukkan senyum licik. Ia merenggut rambutku dan menatap wajahku. Mataku terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka, dan melihat itu ia tertawa. "Ahaha! Rupanya obat bius itu memang terlalu banyak. Tak kusangka kau baru akan bangun setelah satu hari!" Katanya.

"_Satu hari?! Kenapa teman-teman belum menemukanku?? Sesaat sebelum dibius aku sempat menyambar handphone yang dipinjamkan Akihiko. Harusnya di handphone itu ada alat pelacaknya…" _Sebelum aku sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi, ia menodongkan pistolnya ke arahku.

"Tapi memang lebih baik kau tidur lagi, karena…" Ia menyeringai. "Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang sangat indah…" Lanjutnya.

Ia menarik pelatuknya dan aku masih sempat mendengar bunyi letusan yang keras. Aku berpikir aku akan mati. Tanpa perlindungan sama sekali aku pasti akan mati. Saat kepalaku membentur lantai beton, aku baru sadar ini adalah peluru bius.

"Tenang saja, nona. Kau tak akan kubunuh sekarang! Tapi tak lama lagi…" Suara orang itu semakin samar untuk kudengar.

"_Tidak… aku tidak mau kehilangan kesadaranku lagi… Kalau begini… Kalau begini… Akan sama seperti dulu…" _Aku berusaha membuka mataku, tetapi mataku seakan menolak untuk kubuka. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di benakku.

"_Yukari, Fuuka, Iori, Aigis, Minato... Semuanya?" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Walaupun gambar dalam benakku itu sangat samar, tapi aku dapat melihatnya. Teman-temanku yang tersenyum padaku saat kami memenangkan pertarungan… Oh, gambarnya hilang… Semua jadi putih… Hm? Ada apa itu? Kesadaranku semakin lenyap, saat gambar itu menjadi sangat jelas.

"_Akihiko?"_

Lalu aku masuk ke alam tanpa kesadaranku lagi.

--

_Akihiko's POV_

"Ah, tunggu! Kita salah belok, harusnya belokan yang tadi!" Aigis memberitahu semua orang sambil menggenggam sebuah alat pelacak pinjaman dari entah siapa.

"Apa posisinya berubah?" Tanyaku tenang sambil terus berlari bersama yang lain.

"Tidak, masih tetap di satu tempat. Tidak bergerak sama sekali—ah…!"

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya tadi alat pelacak yang ada pada Mitsuru-senpai bergeser sedikit… hanya sedikit kok, tidak masalah." Jawabnya.

"_Mudah-mudahan tidak terjadi apa-apa…" _Walaupun dari penampilan luar, orang-orang akan melihatku sangat tenang, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah merasa pusing dari kemarin, dan sekarang bertambah parah.

"Sedikit lagi sampai! Sepuluh meter lagi ada gang kecil di kiri!" Kata Aigis disusul dengan langkah kaki kami yang dipercepat.

"Semuanya, siap untuk menyerang kalau ada apa-apa." Perintahku.

Yang lain mengangguk, dan akhirnya dua titik bersinar di layar monitor milik Aigis bersatu.

"Akhirnya ketemu, ayo kita masuk." Yukari berjalan ke depan melewati yang lainnya.

"Hati-hati, kita tidak tahu ada apa di dalam sini… Tempat ini aneh…" Ujar Fuuka.

"Aku akan buka sedikit pintunya dan mengintip ke dalam, kalau aman kita langsung masuk." Setelah semua menyetujui rencanaku, aku mengendap dan membuka pintu besi yang super besar di depanku.

"Senpai? Ada apa di dalam?" Tanya Yukari sambil berbisik di belakangku.

"Gelap, sunyi, kosong… Tunggu, kurasa tidak benar-benar kosong…!" Jawabku saat aku melihat sesuatu yang _sangat _besar di tembok sebelah kiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukari lagi.

"Sepertinya aman, kita masuk dulu." Aku pun membuka pintunya lebih lebar sedikit dan kami semua masuk perlahan ke dalam.

"Gelap sekali, apa tidak ada lampu di sini??" Protes Junpei sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling walaupun ia sendiri tahu tidak akan melihat apapun dalam keadaan segelap ini.

"_Kalau benar Mitsuru ada di sini, untunglah kami menemukannya dengan cepat. Kalau tidak dia bisa gila tinggal di kegelapan seperti ini…" _Pikirku sambil terus menyelidiki bagian dalam gedung tak berpenghuni ini.

Tiba-tiba saat kami semua sedang terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, suara bergemerisik terdengar dari bagian terbelakang tempat ini, membuat kami terlompat kaget.

"Sial, apa sih itu??" Lagi-lagi Junpei hanya bisa memprotes, mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melihat-lihat lagi.

Tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan satu pun hal di tempat ini luput dari perhatian. Sayangnya monitor ini skala-nya terlalu besar.

"Aigis, skala monitormu bisa diperkecil tidak?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya sih bisa, kucoba dulu." Jawabnya sambil memencet beberapa tombol dan lalu memberikannya padaku. "Semoga ini berguna."

Aku memandang monitor itu dan tersenyum puas. "Ini sangat berguna. Terima kasih!" Kataku.

Dua titik yang bersinar itu sekarang tidak lagi bersatu, tapi ada jarak yang memisahkannya karena skala-nya diperkecil. Satu titik berada tepat di tengah lantai gedung ini; itu pasti tempatku dan yang lainnya berdiri. Dan satu titik lagi… Beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri…

Aku menarik nafas dan meminjam senter pada Minato dan berjalan ke depan sambil membawa monitor tadi bersama Aigis, karena satu titik lainnya adalah miliknya.

"_Sedikit lagi… Beberapa langkah lagi…" _

Duk!

"Eh? Apa ini?" Aku merasakan ada sebuah benda di lantai tepat di depanku. Aku buru-buru melihat monitor dan kedua titik tadi kini bertemu kembali. Aku mengambil senter dari kantongku dan menyalakannya, menyinari lantai di bawahku.

Dan apa yang kulihat? Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang terurai yang bagaikan putrid duyung. Sayangnya kaki dan tangannya diikat, dan suara indahnya takkan pernah bisa keluar sebelum plester itu dicabut dari mulutnya.

"Mitsuru!!" Aku memanggil namanya, mematikan senter dan merangkul bahunya. "Hei! Kau bisa dengar suaraku??" Aku mencoba untuk membangunkannya, tapi matanya masih terpejam. "Mitsuru!!"

Perlahan matanya terbuka memandangku lemah, membuatku menghela nafas lega sekaligus cemas. Aku membuka plester di mulutnya perlahan.

"Akihiko…" Satu hari lebih tidak berbicara rupanya mempengaruhi suaranya.

"Jangan bicara, kita akan membawamu keluar dari sini." Aku memotong kalimatnya.

"Oops, tidak semudah itu, saudara-saudara!" Sebuah suara misterius yang berasal entah dari sudut mana di dalam ruangan ini membalas ucapanku.

"Siapa itu?!" suara Yukari menggema di ruangan besar yang sunyi.

"Aku tidak akan memperlihatkan wajahku, tapi kalian akan tetap melihat sosok asliku." Jawabnya saat sebuah bayangan muncul dari kegelapan di dinding kiri, tepatnya di sebelah robot besar yang kulihat saat pertama melihat ke dalam.

"Siapa kau? Kau yang membawa Mitsuru-senpai ke sini??" Tanya Fuuka.

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru… Ya, Mitsuru… Betul, aku yang membawanya ke sini…!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?!" Protes Junpei. Kadang kala aku merasa kegiatan memprotes dari Junpei ada gunanya juga, jadi tidak buang-buang tenaga karena ia akan mengatakan apa yang ingin kita katakan.

"Itu semua tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian…" Jawabnya santai.

"Tentu saja ada, bodoh." Ujarku marah. "Kau telah membawa Mitsuru pergi, itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan bagiku untuk menghajarmu, kau tahu?!" Lanjutku.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku mau tanya. Sekarang kau menganggapku apa?" Tanyanya.

"Orang yang kubenci!" Yukari segera menjawab pertanyaan yang mungkin sangat ingin dijawabnya.

Orang itu tertawa lagi dan memandang kami semua. "Bagus, kalau begitu cobalah untuk membunuhku!" Tawarnya seperti merendahkan orang-orang yang membencinya ini.

"Kami tidak akan segan-segan lagi…!!" Ujar Yukari sambil menarik keluar panahnya. Yang lain pun bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Tunggu." Mitsuru memakai pundakku untuk duduk kemudian berdiri. "Aku ikut bertarung." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?? Oh, tidak mungkin. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau baru saja bangun dan berdiri pun tidak benar, dan lagipula kau tidak punya senjata. Oh, plus sepatumu masih ada di rak sepatu di dalam kamarmu." Aku mencegahnya untuk bertarung dengan berbagai macam alasan yang kupunya.

"Kalau soal senjata dan sepatu, aku sudah bawakan…" Ujar Fuuka tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh padanya dan mendesah, lalu menggeleng. "Tetap tidak bisa." Kataku.

"Akihiko, aku punya alasan kuat untuk bertarung dengannya. Orang ini telah membawaku ke sini dan membuat semua orang repot. Dia harus membayar semua perbuatannya!" Protes Mitsuru. Sepertinya suaranya sudah kembali normal.

"Biarkan Mitsuru-senpai bertarung, Akihiko-senpai." Kata Junpei.

"Benar, ini telah menyangkut keselamatannya sendiri." Balas Fuuka.

"Mitsuru-senpai terikat dan tidak bebas melakukan apapun selama sehari lebih, sekarang ia harus bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati!" Ujar Yukari.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menyerah pada kemauan semuanya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan jauh-jauh dari kami." Kataku.

Mitsuru mengangguk pasti, dan segera bersiap untuk masuk ke medan pertempuran.

"Hmm… Sepertinya aku terlalu baik untuk memberi kalian banyak waktu. Tapi sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat mulai!" Laki-laki tanpa nama itu mulai berbicara lagi.

"Diam dan matilah!" Yukari menggeram marah.

Laki-laki itu tertawa dan serangan balik kami dimulai. Dan sekarang, rasanya sudah hampir setengah jam kami menyerangnya… tanpa hasil.

"Apa yang terjadi?? Serangan kita memang kena, tapi tidak melukainya!" Fuuka yang bertugas men-support seperti biasa berkata dari kejauhan.

"Jangan menyerah, pasti ada suatu cara." Balas Mitsuru. Ia sendiri sudah terengah-engah karena kondisinya yang kurang mendukung untuk bertarung.

"Hei, jangan memaksakan diri." Kataku.

Mitsuru menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas. "Tenang saja." Balasnya.

Seketika itu pula perasaan tidak enak menyerangku, walaupun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku akan lebih serius lagi sekarang!" Laki-laki tadi berkata sambil tersenyum licik. "Yang lain jangan ganggu." Lanjutnya yang membuat kami bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau bilang apa tapi jangan pernah kau main-main dengan kami!" Junpei memprotes lagi dan siap menyerang, tapi tubuhnya terhenti. Bukan oleh tangan, bukan oleh senjata, orang itu bahkan tidak bergerak selangkah pun dari tempatnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan??" Tanya Yukari kesal.

"Sial, aku juga kena." Bisikku. Aku melirik ke kanan di dekat tembok dan mendapati Mitsuru masih bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Ini maksudku dengan jangan ganggu. Tentu saja, akan dimulai darimu, nona cantik!" Laki-laki itu mendekat ke arah Mitsuru, dan tampaknya sekarang ia juga tidak bisa bergerak.

Dan ia pun mencengkram leher Mitsuru dengan kuat.

--

_Mitsuru's POV (Sempet2nya saya ganti Point of View… XD)_

"Tenanglah, ini tidak akan lama." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Mitsuru…!!" Akihiko dan yang lain masih berusaha menggerakkan badannya sendiri. Tapi aku tahu—walau tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa tahu—mereka berusaha tanpa akan ada hasil.

"Selamat tinggal." Tak kusangka dua kata itu benar-benar akan jadi kata-kata yang mungkin akan menjadi kalimat terakhir yang kudengar.

Sebuah pedang besar menancap menembus tubuhku, dan ini bukan mimpi… Sempat ada jeda sedikit, saat semua orang berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi, dan saat tangan orang itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari leherku dan aku jatuh ke lantai, terdengarlah teriakan banyak orang memanggil namaku.

"Mitsuru!!!" Seperti yang kalian duga, teriakan paling terdengar tentu saja milik Akihiko…

"Mitsuru-senpai!!" Tiga orang sekaligus—Takeba, Iori, Yamagishi—memanggilku saat masih berusaha menggerakkan badan sendiri.

"Aaaarrrggghh!! Sialan!! Ayo bergeraaaakk!!" Dan berkat usahanya, Akihiko sekarang berlari mendekatiku.

"Usaha yang bagus, Akihiko." Kataku.

"Mitsuru…! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini!" Balasnya.

"Terima kasih… kalian datang untuk menyelamatkanku saja aku sudah sangat senang." Bagus, sakitnya makin terasa dan pandanganku semakin buram. "Aku—" Baru saja aku mengucapkan satu kata dan kalimatku dihentikan oleh darah yang mengalir dari mulutku.

"Sudah, jangan bicara…!" Protes Akihiko.

"Aku benci darah… sebenarnya…" Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku juga tidak pernah bilang menyukai darah." Balasnya.

"Kalau kau suka darah berarti orientasi seksualmu parah." Kataku sambil tertawa yang menyebabkan aku kehilangan darah lagi.

"Hei! Sempat-sempatnya bercanda…! Sudah cukup, diam saja dan dengarkan kata-kataku!" Balasnya kesal. Tapi aku sempat melihatnya tersenyum juga. "Yukari, sudah bisa bergerak belum??" Tanyanya.

"Maaf senpai, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak…" Jawab Yukari.

"Kalau begitu biar kuobati seadanya dulu, dan kutelepon ambulance. Bersabarlah." Kata Akihiko sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menelepon. Setelah selesai, aku teringat sesuatu dan mengambil sebuah benda dari kantong rok-ku.

"Ini handphone-mu, terima kasih. Berkat ini kalian bisa menemukanku." Kataku sambil mengembalikan handphone-nya.

"Bicara apa kau, simpanlah handphone itu. Jadi tiap kali kau pergi, aku tahu kau pergi ke mana." Balasnya. Ia merebut handphone itu dan mengembalikannya ke kantongku. "Sekarang diamlah, biar kuobati kau." Lanjutnya.

Maka aku menurut, aku diam, tidak bicara, dan tidak bergerak, serta menutup mataku. Dan tampaknya itu malah membuat Akihiko ketakutan.

"H-Hei, setidaknya bukalah matamu. Kau membuatku takut." Akhirnya ia benar-benar memintaku membuka mata.

"Seenaknya. Kau pikir semudah itu membuka mata dalam kondisi begini??" Protesku.

"Yaa, bukan itu maksudku. Setidaknya… buatlah aku berpikir kau masih sadar. Sudah, sudah! Jangan bicara lagi!" Balasnya jengkel.

Selama beberapa menit aku terdiam—dengan mata terbuka—dan tiba-tiba merasa sangat dingin dan hampa.

"Akihiko?" Aku memanggilnya karena mulai tak bisa merasakan sentuhannya lagi.

"Ya? Ada apa? Ah, sakit ya? Maaf…" Balasnya.

"Tidak, bukan itu… Hanya saja… kau di mana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku di sini." Jawabnya sambil menyentuh wajahku—setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan itu.

"Jangan pergi." Kataku.

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Sekarang semuanya serba putih, dan aku tidak bisa merasakan Akihiko lagi… Sedih rasanya…

"Hei… Hei! Mitsuru? … Mitsuru! Hell-o! Aku tidak menerima lelucon apa pun, oke?? Mitsuru! Hei! Jawab aku! Mitsuru!!!"

"_Maaf…"_

"Tunggu! Kau bilang kau akan terus berada di sisiku kan?? Kau bilang selamanya kan?? Dan kau bilang selamanya adalah selamanya kan?? Kenapa sekarang kau malah pergi?? Mitsuru!!"

"_Maaf ya, Akihiko…"_

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Kau tidak boleh pergi, Mitsuru!!"

"_Terima kasih… Selamat tinggal…"_

"…"

"Tidaaaaaaakkk!!!"

_Suaramu menggema di kepalaku_

_Menembus hatiku yang kau hias_

_Kapankah suara itu akan menggema lembut lagi?_

_Haruskah ku menunggu_

_Saat di mana kau akan memelukku lagi_

_Dengan tanganmu yang hangat?_

_Sampai kapan?_

_Seberapa lamapun akan kutunggu_

_Sesabar apapun akan kucoba_

_Setinggi apapun akan kuraih_

_Asalkan kudapat kembali kepada pelukan itu_

_Sekali lagi…_

--

Hiks… *Author nangis sendiri baca puisi bikinan sendiri* XD

Padahal ngga ada bagus-bagusnya juga itu puisi. XD

Tapi! Saya membuatnya dengan penuh perasaan, dan pastinya sangat berterimakasih kepada para pembaca yang telah menunggu chapter 3 ini. ^^


	4. I Will Never Leave You

Here's chapter 4, everyone. ^^

**DISCLAIMER : **Saya tidak memiliki Persona 3, karena itu milik ATLUS. Mungkin suatu saat saya bakal jadi direktur ATLUS. =)) Ngga lah, I don't have any talent in that section. Hehe…

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, yang terlihat hanya bayangan beberapa orang. Setengahnya kurasa para dokter dan perawat. Sebagian lagi adalah teman-temanku.

Yukari, Junpei, dan Fuuka hanya menatapku khawatir. Sebenarnya Akihiko juga begitu, hanya saja—untungnya—aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggenggam tangan kiriku.

"Kalian tunggulah di sini." Seseorang berkata pada teman-temanku. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Mitsuru…" Tempat tidurku didorong masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, dan sepertinya Akihiko tidak bisa ikut. Tanganku hampir lepas dari tangannya. Aku berusaha menggenggamnya erat, tapi justru Akihiko malah melepaskannya dengan lembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dan tangan kami terpisah.

_Akihiko's POV_

Percayalah, duduk diam di rumah sakit itu tidak enak. Begitu saja sudah tidak enak, apalagi kalau kau duduk diam menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Contohnya sekarang; menunggu temanmu yang berjuang bertahan hidup walaupun lemah di dalam sana sementara tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain berdoa sangatlah tidak menyenangkan.

"Senpai, aku akan pulang dulu untuk memeriksa keadaan rumah." Fuuka minta izin padaku.

"Ah, ya. Pulanglah, kau boleh kembali besok saja, ini sudah malam." Balasku.

Fuuka mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkanku dengan Yukari dan Junpei.

"Hei, kalian." Panggilku, dan mereka menoleh. "Kenapa ya tembok rumah sakit harus warna putih? Apa mereka tidak tahu aku bosan sekali melihat tembok ini dari… empat jam yang lalu?" Tanyaku.

Yukari mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Memang bosan sih, sudah tahu yang namanya operasi itu lama, masih saja temboknya dicat putih membosankan begini ya." Jawab Yukari.

"Mungkin lebih lama daripada jarak dari sini ke dua kota lebih jauh." Ujar Junpei.

"Stupei, jangan bicarakan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan." Protes Yukari.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, tidak apa. Aku memintanya diam di sini justru untuk itu." Kataku. Aku memang sengaja meminta Yukari dan Junpei yang ada di sini, supaya paling tidak ruangan ini tidak terlalu sepi.

"Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya senpai kembali ke rumah saja dulu?" Usul Yukari yang kurespon dengan gelengan kepala. "Tapi sudah empat jam lebih." Katanya lagi.

"Justru karena sudah empat jam, berarti kan tinggal tersisa beberapa jam lagi." Balasku.

"_Such a persistent…!"_

"Hah?"

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Ngg… Tidak, cuma dengar suara aneh…" Jawabku.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti aku." Protes Yukari.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Balasku.

"_Pasti bawaan Tartarus, itu kalimat yang sering sekali kudengar dari Mitsuru…" _Pikirku.

Satu jam lagi telah berlalu, dan aku masih duduk dengan tenang tanpa melakukan apa pun. Tampaknya hal ini malah membuat Junpei bingung.

"Senpai, aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa setenang ini." Katanya.

"Tenang? Menurutmu aku tenang ya? Aku… sama sekali tidak merasa tenang…" Balasku.

"Yaa… keliatan dari luarnya sih begitu." Kata Junpei.

"_Oh, tolonglah. Aku hanya bisa tenang kalau Mitsuru kembali tersenyum padaku…!"_

"Hoahm… Sudah hampir jam satu, lumayan cepat juga ya…" Kata Yukari setelah menguap.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita tidur dulu, senpai—" Ucapan Junpei terhenti. "Ah, sudah tidur duluan…" Lanjutnya.

Yap, aku ketiduran dengan posisi tangan terlipat dan duduk di atas kursi rumah sakit. Rasanya sangat capek…

"Sudahlah, kita biarkan saja. Kita juga lebih baik istirahat dulu." Usul Yukari.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau tidur dulu, biar saja deh kalau harus sambil duduk. Daripada tidak sama sekali." Balas Junpei.

"Hei, kalian…" Aku memanggil mereka.

"Oh, senpai…" Balas Yukari.

"Kalian pulanglah, biar aku saja yang di sini." Kataku.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yukari.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa senpai juga tidak pulang saja dulu??" Tanya Junpei.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat, saling memandang satu sama lain, melontarkan pertanyaan dalam hati.

"Aku sudah berjanji." Kataku memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Aku sudah janji tidak akan pergi." Lanjutku.

Yukari tersenyum. "Ayo pergi, Junpei." Katanya.

"Ha? Oh… Yaa, baiklah…" Balas Junpei.

Saat mereka pergi menjauh, Yukari berbalik menghadapku. "Mitsuru-senpai sangat beruntung… Karena memiliki seseorang sepertimu, senpai." Katanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil meringis. _"Beruntung? Menurutku dia kena semacam _badluck_, karena bertemu denganku." _Pikirku.

"_Aku bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuknya… Aku tidak mampu melindunginya, dan aku melihatnya dilukai di depan mataku. Bukankah itu tindakan yang bodoh? Maafkan aku…"_

"Mitsuru…"

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku memasuki dunia mimpiku. Atau haruskah kubilang… ini kenyataan?

--

"Akihiko…"

"Hey, bangunlah."

"Akihiko…!"

Perlahan-lahan, kubuka mataku karena mendengar suara yang kukenal. Seseorang yang telah kukenal bertahun-tahun, yang telah gagal kulindungi. Dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Aku masih duduk di lorong rumah sakit, dan ia pun masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit. Tak ada yang berbeda, kecuali kenyataan bahwa ia berdiri di hadapanku.

"Mitsuru?" Panggilku.

Mitsuru tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa tidur di sini?" Tanyanya tanpa beranjak selangkah pun.

"Aku… menunggumu… Aku sudah janji tidak akan pergi…" Jawabku ragu.

Senyumnya makin mengembang. "Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargainya!" Katanya.

"Kau sendiri… kenapa ada di sini? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyaku bingung. Sekarang pikiranku agak-agak kacau. Aku tidak mengerti apa pun.

Mitsuru menggeleng, lalu menatapku lurus. "Akihiko, terima kasih." Katanya tiba-tiba.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Aku telah gagal melindungimu sampai membuatmu terluka, aku—"

Kalimatku terpotong karena ia mendekat dan menyentuh pipiku lembut. Tapi rasanya sangat berbeda. Tangannya dingin, dan pucat seperti patung.

"Terima kasih, karena Akihiko selalu ada di sisiku." Katanya lagi. "Terima kasih, karena Akihiko mau menungguku." Lanjutnya. "Terima kasih, karena Akihiko menepati janji." Aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengatakan satu patah kata pun. "Terima kasih… karena Akihiko telah mencintaiku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi aku bisa melihat air mata hampir menetes dari kedua mata indahnya.

Lalu ia menarik nafas dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Terima kasih, untuk segalanya." Katanya. Lalu ia berbalik, dan sambil berlari, ia melambaikan tangannya. "Bye-bye!"

"Mitsuru?"

--

Aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu, dengan tangan terkepal, dan nafas yang terengah-engah, seperti habis mengejar Koromaru yang berlari ke sana kemari. Tapi ketika semuanya berhenti, aku tidak merasa lega karena aku telah mendapatkan Koromaru, tapi justru ada perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Beberapa perawat keluar masuk ruangan, ada yang pergi meninggalkan lorong ini, ada yang sibuk membawa obat, dan masih banyak lagi.

Aku berdiri perlahan, dan melihat ke sekitar. Tidak ada siapa pun yang kukenal di sini. Maka aku berjalan ke arah ruangan Mitsuru yang terbuka.

"_Tidak apa-apa… semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" _Aku mencoba membesarkan hatiku sendiri.

Langkah kakiku terasa berat saat aku berbelok sambil menutup mata.

"_Saat aku membuka mata, Mitsuru pasti akan segera tersenyum padaku lagi…" _Aku berhenti di ambang pintu.

Saat aku menghadap ke dalam ruangannya, aku membuka mataku lagi. Memang, aku melihat Mitsuru. Ia juga masih mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit yang kulihat tadi malam di mimpiku, tapi sekarang ditambah alat bantu pernafasan. Di dalam, aku melihat Fuuka. Dan ia menangis.

"_Tidak… tidak mungkin kan? Itu semua hanya mimpi kan?" _Aku berjalan mendekat dengan sangat pelan, tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

Mitsuru sama sekali tidak bereaksi, dan Fuuka masih berada di samping kiri tempat tidurnya, sambil sesekali menyeka air mata. Aku tahu ia tidak akan bisa berbicara apa pun.

"Tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin kan? Katakan sesuatu, Mitsuru…!" Tanganku yang gemetar meraih tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Mitsuru…!!" Aku tidak dapat menahan air mata yang sekarang telah jatuh ke atas punggung tangannya yang pucat.

Saat itulah aku merasakan tangan yang kugenggam erat itu juga sekarang menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku sungguh… shock… dan langsung mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat wajahnya.

Akhirnya, kulihat lagi senyum itu.

"Kenapa, Akihiko?" Katanya.

Aku sempat bengong selama beberapa detik, sampai Mitsuru memprotes karena aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ada air mata yang turun dari mataku.

"Hey, kenapa menangis??" Tanyanya. Suaranya sangat lemah, matanya setengah tertutup karena pengaruh obat, kulitnya pucat karena kehilangan darah, jarum infuse di mana-mana, tapi aku tetap bahagia melihatnya tersenyum padaku.

Aku segera mengusap air mataku dan tertawa kecil. "Bodoh, kau ini bisanya bikin khawatir saja…!" Balasku. Lalu aku menoleh pada Fuuka. "Kau juga, Yamagishi. Kenapa malah nangis? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu menangis??" Protesku.

Fuuka juga mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. "Maaf, aku tidak bilang apa-apa… Habis, aku senang sekali Mtsuru-senpai baik-baik saja, dan aku takut kalau aku bicara yang keluar hanya isakan yang ngga jelas." katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lega. "Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi." Balasku.

"Aku akan beritahu yang lain, senpai." Kata Fuuka sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Ah, handphone—"

"Sudah kubilang itu untukmu." Aku memotong kalimatnya.

Mitsuru menyerah untuk berargumentasi lagi, kurasa mungkin efek dari obat yang membuat dia mengantuk juga. Aku juga pernah merasakannya dulu, rasanya tidak enak.

"Uhm… Aku mau minta maaf…" Kataku memulai percakapan lagi. Tapi memang aku harus membuat dia tidak berbicara terlalu banyak.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk gagal dalam melindungimu." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau bodoh." Balasnya tiba-tiba.

Aku yang semula menunduk langsung melihat wajahnya yang serius, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Yang seperti itu kan bukan salahmu, untuk apa minta maaf?" Katanya.

"Uhh… Ya, karena aku merasa bersalah…" Balasku.

"_Nonsense…" _

Aku hanya terdiam, sampai Mitsuru melihat ke arah yang sama denganku.

"Aku hanya butuh kau untuk tetap bersamaku…" Katanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia menghadap ke arah lain.

(SFX : "Staaaay with me, anata wa watashi dake no ookina hikari…" XDDD)

Dan aku masih juga hanya bisa terdiam. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian tidak ada kata-kata di antara kami.

"Mitsuru…?" Panggilku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Maka aku berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi kiri tempat tidurnya, lalu tersenyum saat melihat ia tertidur.

"Beristirahatlah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Bisikku pelan supaya tidak membangunkannya. Lalu aku menarik pelan kursi di sebelahku dan menelungkupkan wajahku di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan tanganku menggenggam tangannya. "Selamat tidur, Mitsuru." Bisikku lagi.

--

Phew, maaf ya telat update, ini gara-gara FanFic Persona 3 + Rave nih… Akihiko x Mitsuru tentunya.. XD

Okay, author notes ga bakal panjang-panjang, thanks for reading, and review if you're willing. ^^ Thanks a lot! ^_^v


	5. I'll Keep This Promise Forever

Chapter 5 is here!

**DISLAIMER : **Saya ngga punya Persona 3 (FES), semuanya milik Tuan ATLUS. ^_^

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, yang pasti matahari sudah tidak menampakkan dirinya, dan ruangan ini sudah agak gelap, ditambah udara yang semakin dingin. Tapi tanganku terasa hangat…

"Akihiko…" Panggilku pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Tapi Akihiko mendengarnya, ia bangun dan menengok ke arahku sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa?" Balasnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanyaku.

Ia mencari jam dinding dan menemukannya tepat di atas tempat tidurku—pantas saja aku tidak bisa melihatnya… "Sudah jam tujuh malam, kau mau makan?" Balasnya.

Aku menggeleng. Baru hari ini aku terbangun dan tertidur lagi sampai hampir dua belas jam, selera makanku hilang entah ke mana. "Kau sendiri sudah makan?" Tanyaku.

"Belum." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa belum?"

"Karena aku ikut ketiduran di sini."

"Dari tadi pagi?"

"Sepertinya."

"Yang benar?"

"Mungkin tidak."

"Jadi apa maksudmu??"

Akihiko tertawa dan menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. "Aku belum makan, walaupun sudah berkali-kali bangun sampai ketiduran lagi. Karena aku tidak sanggup melepas tanganmu lagi." Katanya.

"Kalau… aku memintamu untuk melepaskannya bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau mau aku melepaskannya?" Balasnya.

Aku mengangguk, dan ia melepaskan tanganku dengan mudah.

"Begini?" Tanyanya.

"Nah, sekarang kau makanlah dulu, jangan sampai kau ikut tambah kurus." Kataku.

"Sebenarnya yang lain sedang mengambil makanan di rumah, jadi tinggal aku di sini. Tadi siang mereka datang bergiliran, dan tampaknya agak kecewa karena kau belum bangun." Jelasnya.

"Kalau mereka datang lagi, apa yang harus kukatakan?" Tanyaku.

"Katakan apa saja, dan mereka akan sangat bahagia." Balasnya.

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, terdengar ketukan pintu, dan kami melihat wajah-wajah yang sangat kami kenal.

"Mitsuru-senpai!!" Yukari berjalan cepat mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. "Syukurlah akhirnya kau bangun juga… Aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi di kelas…!" Katanya.

"Hei, apapun keadaanya kau harus tetap konsentrasi…!" Balasku.

"Aku tahu, tapi… hanya saja…" Kalimatnya terpotong oleh air mata yang siap mengalir. "Aku bahagia sekali melihatmu kembali, senpai!!" Tanpa sadar Yukari memelukku lembut.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Yukari." Kataku.

"Mitsuru-san, rumah sangat sepi tanpamu! Dan sepertinya Koromaru juga merindukanmu." Ujar Ken.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian. Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Seminggu lagi kau bisa berkumpul bersama kami lagi." Kata Akihiko.

"Seminggu?? Apa tidak terlalu lama?" protes Junpei.

"Kau mau buat dia anemia?" Balas Akihiko.

"T-Tidak, cuma bercanda…!" Kata Junpei melindungi diri.

Kami menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol, sampai aku ketiduran lagi akibat pengaruh obat yang tidak ada habisnya.

Dan seminggu pun kulewati, meninggalkan satu pertanyaan besar; Kenapa Akihiko melakukan semua ini?

Hari pertama aku terbangun, Akihiko menggenggam tanganku sepanjang hari, dan baru mau melepaskannya saat kuminta.

Hari kedua, hari Minggu, dari pagi sampai sore ia tidak meninggalkan kamarku kecuali untuk membeli makan siang.

Hari ketiga, Akihiko memarahiku yang belum mau makan selama tiga hari ini, dan dia bilang dia tidak mau melihatku lebih kurus lagi dari aku yang sekarang karena wajahku jadi pucat dan dia juga bilang walaupun aku tersenyum, ia tidak akan bahagia sebelum warna kulitku tidak pucat lagi.

Hari keempat, siang hari setelah pulang sekolah Akihiko membawakan salinan catatan dari kelasku—yang entah ia peroleh dari mana—dan menempelkannya dengan _sangat _rapi di buku catatanku.

Hari kelima, Akihiko membuatku bingung karena ia tidak datang dari pagi sampai sore, dan aku tidak mungkin meneleponnya—untuk duduk pun masih sulit. Tapi malam harinya ia muncul membawa setangkai bunga mawar, dan minta maaf sampai kepalaku mau pecah rasanya.

Hari keenam, Akihiko bahkan tampak lebih bahagia saat mengetahui aku bisa pulang besok daripada aku sendiri.

Aku ingin tahu jawabannya, Akihiko…

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Hari ini sudah dua minggu sejak kepulangan Mitsuru dari rumah sakit. Tidak banyak hal yang berubah, kecuali bahwa seminggu pertama aku harus membantunya turun tangga karena obatnya belum habis juga. Tapi inilah Mitsuru, tidak pernah menolak obat-obatan itu, tidak seperti aku yang mungkin malah akan membuangnya.

Sebentar lagi Natal, dan akhir-akhir ini Mitsuru bersikap aneh di depanku. Malam ini seperti biasanya aku duduk di sofa bawah, tapi hanya berdua dengan Mitsuru.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyaku.

"Uhm… sudah lebih baik…" Jawabnya singkat.

Aku harus bilang apa lagi ya? "Sebentar lagi Natal ya…" Akhirnya aku mengatakan apa adanya.

Mitsuru hanya mengangguk, membuatku semakin bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Akihiko… boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk, bahkan tidak perlu dengan Persona sejenis Lucia atau bahkan Juno, aku merasakan bencana akan datang.

"Boleh, kau mau tanya apa?" Balasku berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau ingat apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengernyitkan kening. "Apa maksudmu?" Balasku.

"Uhm… bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Aku hanya merasa… ada yang berbeda dari segala perbuatanmu sebelum ini padaku. Lebih tepatnya, sebelum kau memberikan koran itu padaku, semuanya tidak begini…" Jelasnya.

Ah, ya. Koran bermasalah itu. Koran itu memuat kasus aneh yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu Mitsuru… yang mungkin tidak ingin dia ingat… "Aku… tidak mengerti. Maksudku, aku rasa tidak ada yang berubah pada perbuatanku, semuanya terasa… normal…!" Balasku.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kau menjawab ini berdasarkan perasaanmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Aku…"

"Yang kutanya adalah, kenapa hanya aku?" Tanyanya.

"I-Itu… tidak, aku… argh! Sudah cukup, aku bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya, Mitsuru!" Balasku jengkel. Jengkel dengan kata-kataku sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberitahuku?"

"Bukannya tidak mau, aku tidak bisa…"

"Akihiko… Kenapa kau tidak mau membuka hatimu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan raut muka sedih.

"A-Apa maksudmu dengan membuka hati??" Balasku bingung sekaligus gugup.

"Tidak perlu kujawab, aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Karena itu… Aku sekarang meminta jawaban darimu." Katanya tegas. Aku juga bingung mau sampai kapan tidak berani menatap matanya kalau sudah begini.

"Tidak bisa… kuberikan sekarang…" Balasku setengah berbisik, berusaha untuk memandang matanya, walau hanya sedetik.

Mitsuru menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kuberi waktu empat hari, aku akan menunggu di Naganaki Shrine, jam 12 malam. Kalau kau tidak datang… Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi…" Katanya sambil berlalu. Ya, aku memang tahu. Kalau aku tidak datang, aku akan melukainya…

Aku pun ikut menghela nafas. Empat hari? Lagipula sekarang… "Hei, kalian. Mau sampai kapan sembunyi di situ? Sampai melihatku karatan di sini?" Tanyaku.

Lalu Fuuka dan Junpei keluar dari balik dinding kaca pembatas antara lorong dengan ruang makan. "M-Maaf, Senpai! Kami tidak bermaksud menguping…!" Kata Fuuka.

"Benar, kami hanya kebetulan lewat dan tidak mau menganggu, jadi kami sembunyi…" Timpal Junpei gugup. Alasan macam apa itu? Kalau tidak mau ganggu ya pergi saja dong…

"Sudahlah, bukan salah kalian." Kataku. Kemudian aku berdiri dan masuk ke kamarku.

--

Selama empat hari itu, tentu saja aku belum bisa menemukan apa yang harus kulakukan. Tetapi bocah-bocah konyol itu malah memberiku ide secara tidak langsung.

"Stupei! Kau apakan lampu pohon natal kita?!" Yukari mengejar Junpei yang siap kabur.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu!" Balas Junpei.

"Lalu kenapa bisa pecah?!" Tanya Yukari yang akhirnya berhasil menangkap Junpei.

"Mana aku tahu?! Memang hanya aku yang tinggal di sini??" Balas Junpei kesal.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya pecah, tapi lepas dari kawatnya…" Ujar Aigis yang sedang meneliti lampu-lampu kecil itu.

"Dan juga lilitannya lepas…" Timpal Fuuka.

"Aaah… Kita sudah capek-capek melilitkannya semalaman…!" Kata Yukari.

"Ya sudah, nanti kita beli yang baru dan ulang saja. Lagipula polanya terlalu simple." Balas Fuuka.

Yukari mendelik ke arah Junpei. "Stupei, kau yang belikan lampu barunya!" Protes Yukari.

"Apa katamu lah, besok kubelikan yang baru di Paulownia Mall…!" Akhirnya Junpei menyerah.

"_Lampu? Kawat? Lilitan? Pola? Paulownia Mall… Naganaki Shrine…" _Sejumlah kata kunci memasuki pikiranku dan membuatku langsung berdiri dan pergi untuk menyelesaikan satu urusan penting penentuan hidup dan mati ini.

Malam itu kubereskan semuanya, berhubung besok adalah hari yang ditentukan oleh Mitsuru. Ternyata setelah dilihat, aku telah membuang banyak waktu, dan pada saat aku membutuhkan waktu, waktu itu telah hilang. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan itu menghambat segalanya. Malam itu, semuanya benar-benar selesai… bagiku.

Satu malam berlalu, dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, satu jam sebelum waktu yang ditentukan Mitsuru. Ia sendiri sudah pergi dari beberapa jam yang lalu—entah ke mana. Tidak ada salahnya aku pergi sekarang, dank arena cuaca sangat dingin, aku mengambil juga syal putihku, dan siap untuk keluar rumah.

"Hei, mau ke mana kau?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik bagian belakang bajuku.

Aku menoleh. "Lepaskan, Yukari. Aku harus ke Naganaki Shrine." Balasku.

"Kau mau pergi dengan tangan kosong?" Entah bagaimana caranya—kemungkinan besar karena Junpei, Yukari sepertinya tahu apa yang akan kulakukan di Naganaki Shrine.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa persiapan." Kataku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa persiapanmu?? Kau punya uang kan? Ikut aku!" Balasnya sambil menarikku pergi.

"Hei, tunggu! Pergi ke sana sekarang bisa membuatku terlambat!" Protesku.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau terlambat!" Balas Yukari.

Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu saat kami berada di kereta, aku memutuskan untuk mempercayakan tugas ini pada Yukari. "Kalau begitu, aku mau merepotkanmu sekali lagi, Yukari." Kataku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran.

Aku membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum. "No problem, Captain." Katanya.

Dan mengunjungi Paulownia Mall membuat kami harus berlari dari Port Island Station sampai ke Naganaki Shrine. Sekarang sudah jam 11.54 malam, tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"Cepat, senpai! Terlambat satu menit saja bisa berakibat fatal!!" Kata Yukari setengah berteriak saat kami sedang berlari.

"Aku tahu!!" Balasku.

Yukari menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, tidak akan kubiarkan gagal semudah itu!" Katanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

--

_Mitsuru's POV_

Cuaca malam ini dingin sekali, dengan angin kencang yang berhembus membuat tubuhku semakin kedinginan. Ditambah lagi aku memakai baju yang salah untuk cuaca ini—hanya blouse coklat tangan panjang, rok hitam selutut dan sepatu boot. Sekarang sudah jam 11.57, apakah Akihiko benar-benar tidak akan datang? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuat hatiku ngilu. Aku sudah menunggu di sini sejak jam 10, memang perbuatan yang sia-sia, padahal aku sendiri yang bilang padanya untuk datang jam 12.

"Bodohnya aku, memaksakan kehendakku padanya. Biarlah, biar takdir yang menentukan segalanya, walaupun tak ada yang bisa kuubah, tapi aku yakin… Cinta bisa mengubah segalanya. Aku—"

"Mitsuru…" Suara yang begitu kukenal membuyarkan pikiranku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Akihiko berdiri di puncak tangga dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Maaf, aku terlambat… Tidak, masih ada tiga puluh detik lagi, karena itu akan kukatakan dengan cepat." Katanya sambil berjalan mendekat padaku dan mengatur nafasnya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan ia menarik nafas sebelum mulai berbicara. "Aku memang bodoh dan egois, tidak memikirkan perasaanmu. Tapi tepat saat Natal tiba, akan kukatakan segalanya." Katanya. "Sebenarnya, kalau bisa dibilang, kata-kata ini sudah terpendam dalam diriku sejak lama, dan aku sangat bersyukur kau mau memberiku kesempatan ini. Satu kesempatan terakhir bagiku." Lanjutnya.

Bel berdentang dari arah Gekkoukan High School, tanda bahwa sekarang sudah jam 12 malam, waktu pergantian hari. Sekarang sudah tanggal 25 Desember.

"Karena itu… aku akan berusaha…" Tiba-tiba aku melihat lampu bersinar dari sebelah kanan dekat taman bermain di Naganaki Shrine ini. Aku menoleh dan melihat sesuatu… hadiah Natal terindah dalam hidupku. Lampu-lampu kecil dari pohon Natal dililitkan pada pagar kawat, disusun begitu rapi membentuk sebuah kalimat dengan tulisan yang indah. Kalimat itu berbunyi,

"Merry X-Mas, Mitsuru…" Kata Akihiko sambil tersenyum.

Dulu kupikir kematian ayahku akan membuatku semakin kuat, tetapi tidak pernah begitu kenyataannya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi angin ini seakan membekukan air mataku. Tubuhku malah mulai menggigil sekarang, di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Maaf ya, aku membuatmu menunggu lama. Kau pasti kedinginan…" Katanya sambil melingkarkan syal putihnya padaku. "Mitsuru… Aku datang untuk memberimu jawaban. Jawabanku adalah…" Ia menatapku lembut sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku merasa hangat sekali. "Aku mencintaimu."

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, sampai salju turun di kota ini. "Salju…" Kataku sambil memandang langit. Lalu aku mengembalikan pandanganku pada Akihiko, dan tepat pada saat itu sebutir salju turun di ujung hidungnya.

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangan kiriku untuk membersihkannya. Tapi setelah selesai, Akihiko menggenggam tangan kiriku itu. "Kau tahu kenapa di antara jari-jari kita ada ruang kosong? Supaya seseorang yang lain dapat mengisinya. Bolehkah aku… mengisi ruang kosong di antara jari-jarimu?" Tanyanya.

"Tanganku dingin…" Balasku sambil menunduk. Lalu aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya dengan senyum. "Aku ingin Akihiko menghangatkannya." Kataku.

Ia balas tersenyum, lalu merogoh sesuatu dalam kantongnya, dan menggenggamnya erat tanpa bisa kulihat. "Dengar Mitsuru, aku tidak akan pernah membuat janji yang tidak bisa kutepati. Karena itu, aku membuat janji ini karena aku yakin aku mampu menepatinya." Ia mendekatkan tangan kiriku yang dari tadi ia genggam dan melingkarkan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah dan berkilauan di jari manisku.

"Aku pasti… akan membahagiakanmu." Katanya dengan nada dan tatapan yang tegas. "Ngg… Kau… tahu apa maksudnya kan…?" Tanyanya gugup.

Aku jadi tertawa melihat kelakuannya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Lalu aku memeluknya lembut. "Bodoh, aku mengerti." Kataku sambil tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

"… Syukurlah…" Aku bisa merasakan kelegaannya, dan itu membuatku tertawa lagi.

--

_Yukari's POV_

Aku duduk di sebelah tembok Naganaki Shrine, setelah menyelesaikan tugasku dan "menonton" live drama—ternyata sensasinya luar biasa. Aku duduk sendirian di malam Natal sambil tersenyum mengingat apa yang kulihat tadi.

"Yuka-tan? Sedang apa kau di situ??" Tiba-tiba Junpei membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Shht! Diam, Stupei!" Aku menariknya untuk sembunyi dibalik tembok ini.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh mengintip, tapi segala gangguan tak akan kutoleransi." Balasku tegas.

Junpei mengangguk antusias, dan mengintip diam-diam dari balik pagar kawat. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya.

"Hah? Ke mana mereka??" Balasku bingung sambil ikut berdiri dan mengintip. Memang benar, mereka berdua sudah tidak ada. Cepat sekali… Aku mengangkat bahuku dan beranjak pergi. "Ya sudah, kita biarkan saja mereka berdua dulu. Ayo, Junpei! Bantu aku lepas lampu-lampu ini. Berterima kasihlah pada Akihiko-senpai, kau tidak perlu membeli lampu yang baru lagi!" Kataku.

"Whoa, ini hadiah natal yang sangat berani." Junpei mengomentari lampu-lampu ini saat kami melepaskannya satu per satu.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, dan dia menyiapkannya sendirian." Balasku.

--

"Kau mau ke suatu tempat, Mitsuru?"

"Tidak ada yang spesifik…"

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat kau bisa merasakan seluruh alam ini begitu bersahabat denganmu."

"Boleh."

"Ayo pergi!"

--

Akhirnya… Chapter ini jadi juga… Uwah, sebenernya udah merencanakan Natalnya Akihiko dan Mitsuru dari jauh-jauh hari. XD

Chapter berikutnya… mungkin bakalan jadi chapter terakhir… =( Tapi tenaaang, kalau saya udah suka sama satu FanFic, bikin sequel pun jadi! =))

So, tunggu aja gimana keadaan setelah ini ya! ^_^

Thanks for reading, and if you're willing, please review! ^^


	6. Love Changes Everything

Minna, inilah chapter 6, chapter terakhir dari FanFic Series ini. Karena chapter terakhir, maka saya buat agak special, yaitu menjadi sebuah SongFic.

Lagu: Katachi Aru Mono by Kou Shibasaki. OST Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (drama)

**DISLAIMER: **Saya ini bukan pemilik Persona 3 (FES), semuanya milik ATLUS. Saya juga tidak membuat, atau menyanyikan lagu Katachi Aru Mono secara resmi, saya nyanyi lagu ini cuma kalau di kamar mandi aja kok. XD Lagu ini milik Kou Shibasaki-san.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Yozora ni kieteku hoshi no koe_

_Hakanage ni hikaru nibi iro no tsuki_

_Futari de oyoida umi wa naze,_

_Tsuka no ma ni iro kaete yukun darou?_

The voices of the fading stars in the night sky

The fleeting light of the dark grey moon  
I wonder why the colors of the sea we swam together,  
Have in an instance begun to change colors?

_Mitsuru's POV_

Akihiko membawaku pergi ke sebuah tempat, tempat yang tak pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya. Dia bilang, aku terlalu lama berada di "high-class family", makanya aku tidak tahu tempat semacam ini.

"Dulu aku sering bermain di sini." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan untuk mencapai tempat utamanya. "Tapi lama kelamaan aku seakan melupakan tempat ini." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu ia menunjuk sesuatu di hadapan kami. Aku menoleh dan mendapati laut luas dengan pasir putih yang indah, membentang dari ujung keujung.

"Tempat ini indah…" Komentarku.

"Kau menyukainya? Kalau begitu kita harus lebih sering ke sini." Balasnya.

Lalu kami berjalan mendekat ke air laut, dan duduk di tepi pantai, menikmati angin laut yang cukup kencang dan suara ombak yang menenangkan hati. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan ini.

"Aku boleh… bersama Akihiko sampai kapan?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Ia tampak heran dan memandangku dalam-dalam. "Apa maksudmu? Kita akan bersama, selamanya." Katanya tegas.

Aku bisa merasakan pipiku merona merah, jadi aku memalingkan wajahku supaya ia tidak melihatnya. "B-Benar, kita sudah berjanji…" Balasku.

"Matahari terbenam di sini sangat bagus, kita pulang setelah melihatnya ya." Katanya.

Aku mengangguk, dan kami memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar di laut.

"Kau pernah ke tengah laut, Mitsuru??" Tanyanya saat kami masuk ke dalam laut yang dangkal.

Aku menggeleng, merasakan firasat buruk. Dan benar saja, setelah tersenyum lebar ia menggendongku di punggungnya dan membawaku ke tengah lautan.

"Hei, tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan, Akihiko?!" Protesku, tapi aku tidak berusaha untuk turun.

"Aku ingin kau merasakan rasanya berada di tengah laut. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi turunkan aku…!" Kataku.

"Tidak, kau pasti kabur kalau kuturunkan. Nanti kalau sudah sampai di tengah aku turunkan!" Balasnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saat ia terus berjalan menggendongku ke tengah laut. Sampai air menutupi setengah badan kami.

"Nah, di sini sudah cukup." Katanya sambil menurunkanku. "Rasanya menyenangkan, kan? Berada di tengah lautan begini." Lanjutnya.

"Menyenangkan apanya? Aku merasa kesepian di sini…!" Protesku.

Lalu Akihiko menggenggam tanganku erat. "Kalau begini, tidak kesepian lagi kan?" Katanya lembut. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. "Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Melihatnya dari tepi pantai sudah biasa, makanya kubawa kau ke tengah lautan." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah, kuturuti. Tapi lain kali kau tidak akan kuizinkan membawaku ke tengah laut lagi." Kataku.

"Ya, lain kali kita ke tengah laut dengan kapal!" Balasnya sambil tertawa.

Sesaat kemudian warna orange bercampur merah menyebar ke langit luas di atas laut berombak tenang. Aku menengadah dan menatap sang surya dengan kagum, merasakan betapa ia sangat hebat, dapat mengubah segalanya di dunia ini.

"Aku yakin, setiap orang yang melihat matahari terbenam saat ini… telah diisi hatinya oleh kebaikan dan ketenangan." Kataku.

"Ya, warna ini adalah warna yang tepat… Lihat, warna lautnya juga bagus." Balasnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit ke laut di sekitarku. Benar kata Akihiko, lautnya sudah berganti warna. Warna biru tua dan muda yang bergolak pelan telah dicampur dengan warna orange dan merah.

"Andai saja… semua orang dapat berubah secepat matahari mengganti warna laut…" Bisikku pelan, tapi aku yakin Akihiko dapat mendengarnya.

"Bodoh, kalau semua orang secepat ini berganti, kita pasti akan kebingungan!" Balasnya sambil menepuk lembut kepalaku.

"Tapi waktu juga berganti sama cepatnya dengan laut yang berganti warna, Akihiko. Laut ini bagaikan waktu, dan kita berenang di antaranya. Warna yang berganti seperti waktu yang berjalan cepat, dan tanpa kita sadari, kita tenggelam di antaranya." Jelasku.

Akihiko menghela nafas sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal itu lagi, kau tahu? Ayo, sekarang sudah semakin gelap, kita kembali dulu." Balasnya sambil menarikku berjalan ke tepi pantai. Tapi aku menahannya, membuatnya berhadapan denganku. "Ada apa? Mitsuru?"

_Kono mama nemutte shimaitakunai_

_Anata wo mada kanjitetai…_

Like this, I don't want to sleep yet

I still want to feel you…

Aku memandang air di bawahku. "Tinggallah bersamaku… lebih lama lagi…" Kataku. Air laut semakin mendingin, matahari telah sepenuhnya terbenam, bulan dan bintang telah menggantikan tugasnya. Angin malam berhembus, membuat tubuhku yang setengah basah mulai merasa kedinginan.

Akihiko tersenyum dan memelukku. "Kalau kita di sini terus, bisa-bisa kita sakit. Ayo, kita pulang dulu. Aku janji, besok kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat lagi." Balasnya.

Aku menoleh menatapnya. "Ke tempat lain?" Tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk, lalu menggendongku lagi sampai ke tepi pantai, dan kami duduk di pantai untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku suka tempat ini." Kataku.

"Aku juga." Balasnya. "Lain kali kita ke sini lagi ya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kemudian aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas pasir putih yang dingin.

"Bintangnya lebih banyak dari biasanya…!" Kataku agak terkejut melihat banyaknya bintang di langit.

Akihiko ikut berbaring di sebelahku dan menatap langit di atas. "Benar, andai setiap hari seperti ini ya…!" Balasnya.

Aku menutup mata sambil tersenyum, rasanya damai sekali. Akihiko mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Kau mengantuk?" Tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau tidur." Balasku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tidur, aku akan kehilangan hari ini, aku akan kehilangan perasaan ini, aku akan kehilangan Akihiko yang sekarang…"

"Hei, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Apa pun yang terjadi, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan waktu."

"Aku tahu." Kataku sambil duduk kembali, diikuti olehnya. "Aku tahu, tapi…" Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di pundaknya. "Aku masih ingin… merasakan Akihiko…"

Ia terdiam sejenak, tetapi lalu memelukku erat. "Aku tidak akan kehilanganmu… tidak akan pernah lagi…"

_Moshimo anata ga sabishii toki ni_

_Tada soba ni iru koto sae dekinai, kedo_

_Nakusu itami wo shitta anata wa_

_Hoka no ai wo tsukameru_

_Sou inotte iru_

If you are in your lonely time

I can't be by your side, but

You, who knows the pain of losing something

Will grasps hold of another love

That's what I pray for

"Aku tidak akan mau kehilangan apa pun lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Kau sudah cukup kehilangan banyak hal, Akihiko." Balasku.

"Aku tidak akan percaya kalau kau bilang kau tidak cukup kehilangan banyak hal, Mitsuru."

"Memang iya. Siapa bilang aku tidak kehilangan banyak hal?"

"…"

"Tapi bukankah karena itu kita bisa belajar tentang banyak hal? Kalau… Kalau ayahku tidak meninggal, aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Kalau Akihiko tidak kehilangan Shinjiro dan Miki, Akihiko tidak akan pernah bersiap untuk kehilangan hal yang lebih besar. Semuanya… tidak terjadi tanpa suatu alasan."

"Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin kehilangan apa pun yang lebih besar dari itu."

"Dasar keras kepala."

Kami terdiam sejenak, membiarkan angin mengisi keheningan ini. Tapi saat kami merebahkan tubuh kami di atas pasir lagi dan aku memandang langit, aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Entah itu benar atau tidak, yang pasti aku langsung duduk dan memohon satu hal saja.

"Bintang jatuh? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya." Kata Akihiko sambil ikut duduk di sampingku.

Aku terdiam, tetap berdoa, dan sesaat kemudian aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tampak bingung dan tidak bisa menahan pertanyaannya.

"Kau memohon apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku berharap, semua rasa sakit karena kehilangan, akan memberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih baik." Jawabku.

"Dan kau memohon itu untuk…?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Akihiko." Jawabku singkat dan santai.

Akihiko tertawa kecil, lalu menepuk kepalaku lembut. "Terima kasih. Maaf aku tidak sempat memohon apa pun untuk Mitsuru, karena itu akan kulakukan di Naganaki Shrine saja." Katanya. "Sudah malam, ayo pulang." Tambahnya sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku berdiri.

Aku menyambut tangannya dan sebelum kami meninggalkan tempat ini, aku memandang ke laut hitam sejenak, lalu mengikuti Akihiko yang sudah beranjak duluan.

--

_Akihiko's POV_

Pagi ini entah kenapa aku bangun lebih awal, sebelum alarmku berbunyi pun aku sudah mematikannya dan keluar dari kamarku. Tapi rupanya tetap tidak terlalu pagi untuk Mitsuru dan yang lainnya sudah berada di bawah.

"Pagi, senpai. Tumben bangun pagi, sekarang masih jam enam lho." Sapa Fuuka yang masih mempersiapkan makan pagi.

"Ah, pagi. Entahlah, aku tahu-tahu bangun sendiri." Balasku asal. "Di mana yang lainnya?" Pertanyaan bodoh, bukan?

"Junpei tentu saja masih tidur, senpai." Jawab Yukari cuek saat aku duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Mitsuru.

"Maksudku Ken." Balasku singkat.

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi turun." Kata Fuuka. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau ada acara, senpai?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm, oh ya, ada. Kenapa?" Balasku.

"Oh, tidak apa. Kalau senpai tidak ke mana-mana aku ingin mengajak kalian semua jalan-jalan, paling tidak untuk merayakan Natal." Jelas Fuuka.

Yukari tertawa kecil. "Soal Natal sih sudah dirayakan besar-besaran ya, senpai?" Katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku memasang ekspresi 'diam kau!', dan ia malah semakin tertawa, sementara aku hanya bisa pasrah dan melihat Fuuka yang bingung sekaligus cuek. Tapi Mitsuru hanya diam saja, maka aku menengok ke arahnya dan melihat matanya terpejam.

"Mitsuru?" Panggilku.

"Shht, jangan dibangunkan. Entah karena apa senpai sepertinya sangat capek." Ujar Yukari cepat.

"_More or less,_ sepertinya itu salahku." Balasku menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Yukari tampak semakin bingung. "Kau apakan dia?" Tanyanya dengan nada mencurigakan dan mencondongkan badannya ke arahku dari seberang sofa ini.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya membawanya jalan-jalan kemarin sore." Jawabku santai.

"Oh." Balasnya singkat sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Senpai, jangan-jangan maksudmu hari ini ada acara itu adalah—"

"Sepertinya iya, Fuuka." Potong Yukari sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa salahnya, hah?" Protesku.

Dan mereka berdua hanya tertawa.

--

_Itsuka anata ga yoru ni mayoi_

_Futo ano hi wo mitsume kaesu nara_

_Mabushii tsugiru taiyou no naka de_

_Hohoemu watashi wo omotte, ne?_

If one day you ever lost within the night

Come to suddenly face again that day

When you are under the shine of the sunlight

Remember the smiling me, okay?

Siang itu juga kami berangkat, sebenarnya dengan setengah mengendap-endap, karena kalau Junpei sampai tahu, dia bisa mengikuti kita sampai ke mana pun. Apalagi hari ini aku berniat mengajak Mitsuru ke tempat yang lebih jauh, lebih indah, dan lebih terang. Cuaca hari ini juga mendukung, jadi aku tidak mau menunggu apa-apa lagi dan langsung mengajaknya pergi saat itu juga.

"Maaf ya, Mitsuru. Mungkin aku akan membuatmu lebih capek lagi." Kataku di tengah perjalanan.

"Tidak apa, hasilnya seimbang kok." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum, dan sesaat kemudian akhirnya kami sampai. Tempat ini jauh dan jarang dikunjungi, maka rasanya tidak ada salahnya mengajak Mitsuru ke sini. Memang agak panas, tapi di musim dingin begini udara pasti jadi terasa lebih dingin, tapi tetap saja tadi aku memintanya memakai baju yang tidak terlalu tebal dengan tetap membawa jaket.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang lain." Komentar Mitsuru saat kami berjalan kaki untuk menuju tempat yang aku ingin ia lihat.

"Begitulah nasib anak kecil yang senang menjelajahi dunia seorang diri tanpa ada orang dewasa yang menemaninya." Balasku sambil tertawa. "Nah, ini tempat kencan kedua kita!" Kataku menunjukkan sebuah padang bunga yang terhampar luas disambung langit biru dan gunung yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Mitsuru tersenyum melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Anginnya terasa menyenangkan…" Katanya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya turun ke antara bunga-bunga indah ini. "Percayalah, kau tidak akan puas sebelum duduk di antara bunga-bunga ini." Kataku.

Dan di sanalah kami, duduk di padang bunga, menikmati angin lembut yang berhembus dari arah gunung di hadapan kami sambil mengobrol pelan.

_Mitsuru's POV_

Akihiko berdiri dan menengok ke arahku yang masih duduk dengan kaki terlipat di samping karena sesuai permintaanya, hari ini aku memakai rok selutut warna krem.

"Tunggu di sini, aku segera kembali." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah padang bunga.

Selagi ia pergi, aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling, menikmati warna indah dari kombinasi kupu-kupu dan bunga yang tumbuh di tempat ini. Entah sejak kapan tempat ini ada, tapi bunga-bunga ini pasti telah memberikan kehidupan baru pada bunga yang lainnya, sehingga tempat ini ada sampai hari ini. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara Akihiko memanggilku.

"Mitsuru!" Panggilnya.

Aku tersenyum dan berlari ke arahnya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menginjak satu pun bunga. Seketika setelah aku berjarak lima puluh senti darinya, ia menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Suatu saat akan kuganti dengan buket pengantin yang betulan." Katanya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga berwarna putih bercampur dengan bunga warna kuning dan pink.

Aku menerimanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah. "Terima kasih." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

Akihiko balas tersenyum, lalu memandang langit biru. Matahari tepat berada di atasnya dan menyinari dirinya. Saat itu entah kenapa aku merasa sangat cemas, khawatir sesuatu akan membawanya pergi dariku. Aku mendekatinya dan memeluk lengannya.

"Akihiko…" bisikku pelan. "Aku ingin memohon satu hal padamu." Kataku.

"Apa itu?" Balasnya.

"Saat… saat Akihiko sedang berada di bawah sinar matahari, di bawah kebahagiaan, di bawah kesenangan, maukah… Akihiko mengingat diriku yang sedang tersenyum?" Pintaku.

_Kasane awasete yuku "suki" no tsuyosa_

_Nakukoto sae ai ni kaeta_

The strength of many words of "love" comes together

Even if it turns into a love filled with tears

Entah kenapa sebelum Akihiko menjawab, air mata menetes dari kedua mataku.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Balasnya sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Maaf… aku… aku…" Kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti?

"Aku mencintaimu." Entah kenapa Akihiko mengucapkan satu kalimat yang malah membuatku semakin banyak meneteskan air mata. Aku berkali-kali menghapusnya, tetapi mereka menolak untuk berhenti.

"Walaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa memberi kebahagiaan sewajarnya padamu, walaupun aku tahu cinta ini akan dipenuhi air mata, tapi bukankah Mitsuru sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa segala rasa sakit akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih?" Jelasnya.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, takut kalau suaraku hilang saat aku mau bicara. Lalu ia memegang bahuku dan menatapku lembut.

_Tsuyogaru ai no yowasa ryoute ni_

_Kakaete moroi kizuna wo tashikameteta_

_Demo kono toki wo ikiru anata wo_

_Zutto, zutto mimamoru_

_My love, sono kokoro ni_

See that the weak hands of a strong love

Hold the fragile bond

But this time,

I will protect the living you forever and ever

With my love from this heart of mine

"Jangan menangis." Katanya sambil menghapus air mataku lagi.

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca—aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis.

"Walaupun cinta ini rapuh, tangan kita akan dikuatkan supaya kita bisa menjaganya." Katanya.

"Aku janji, aku akan selalu menjaganya, walaupun hal ini akan membahayakan hidupku." Balasku.

"Mitsuru tidak akan membuat janji yang tidak bisa dipenuhi kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin Mitsuru membuat janji seperti itu. Tapi…" Akihiko memelukku erat, aku balas memeluknya juga. "Aku akan melindungi Mitsuru yang ada di hadapanku sekarang, selama-lamanya, dengan hatiku yang dipenuhi cinta kepadamu." Potongan dari mahkota bunga berterbangan ditiup angin, daun-daun yang hijau menemani kupu-kupu berwarna-warni yang terbang di sekitar kami, saat seperti ini… aku sangat menyukai saat ini… aku sangat menyukai Akihiko yang sekarang, aku menyukai kehangatanmu…

(Author's note : Sejak kapan Akihiko jadi gombal begini?? Maaf ya saudara-saudari…)

_Akihiko's POV_

Malam itu aku mengunjungi Naganaki Shrine, sekedar untuk berdoa. Waktu itu aku sudah berjanji akan berdoa untuk Mitsuru, tapi tujuanku ke sini ada satu lagi. Aku ingin berdoa pada Miki dan Shinji, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan mereka.

Aku pergi sendiri, tanpa ada yang menemani. Mitsuru memang tahu aku pergi, tapi ia juga tahu aku ingin pergi sendiri.

Saat ini aku sangat bingung, aku takut akan kehilangan sesuatu lagi. Aku butuh seseorang yang bisa kujadikan pelampiasan… tapi siapa? Tidak mungkin aku menarik Yukari, Fuuka, Aigis, dan Ken ke dalam penderitaanku. Tidak mungkin juga aku bercerita pada Junpei yang tidak bisa dipercaya, dan bercerita pada Koromaru malah akan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Dan itu menyisakan… Mitsuru…?

_Nakitai toki ya, kurushii toki wa_

_Watashi wo omoidashite kurereba ii_

_Yori soeru basho tooi natsu no hi_

_Nukumori ikiru yorokobi_

In the times you want to cry, as well as the painful times

It will be alright if you remember me

A place we nestled together on that faraway summer days

A joy of the warmth that dwells

Sepulang dari Naganaki Shrine, entah ini yang disebut takdir atau nasib, Mitsuru lah yang satu-satunya yang sedang duduk di sofa bawah. Sepertinya saat ini hanya dia yang bisa kujadikan "tempat sampah".

"Ada apa, Akihiko?" Ternyata di saat-saat begini, insting manusia bisa bekerja dengan baik ya?

"Mitsuru…"

_Mitsuru's POV_

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

Akihiko berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. "Aku merasa kacau." Jawabnya.

"Kacau? Uhm… kacau yang bagaimana?" Balasku.

"Kacau yang… membutuhkan seseorang untuk pelampiasan…" Katanya. Dari raut wajahnya yang sedih, aku sepertinya bisa menebak saat ini ia merasa sakit dengan kenangan-kenangannya.

"Akihiko kan sudah janji akan selalu mengingatku." Ujarku. Ia menatapku dengan bingung. "Karena itu, di saat Akihiko sedang sedih pun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau Akihiko mengingatku." Lanjutku sambil tersenyum lembut.

Akihiko terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum sambil tetap menunduk. "Ya, benar. Setiap kali aku mengingatmu, rasanya segalanya menjadi jauh lebih mudah." Katanya.

"Waktu kita menghabiskan waktu duduk di pantai saat musim panas yang lalu di malam hari—apa Akihiko ingat?" Tanyaku.

"Di Yakushima ya? Aku ingat." Jawabnya.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah sadar, mengobrol, menghabiskan waktu walaupun hanya dengan berdiam, tetapi kalau bersama Akihiko… aku merasakan kehangatan dari kebahagiaan." Kataku.

Akihiko memutar badannya menghadapku, lalu menggenggam tanganku erat. "Aku akan memberikan kehangatan itu terus pada Mitsuru." Katanya tegas.

Aku tersenyum. "Ya, dan kita akan menjaga kehangatan ini bersama, kan?" Balasku.

Akihiko mengangguk, dan kami saling bertatapan.

_Subete no kokoro ni…_

Within my whole heart…

"Akan kujaga dalam hatiku, selamanya."

Kata-kata yang kami ucapkan bersamaan itu telah mengaktifkan sesuatu dalam diri kami. Kami akan terus mengingat janji yang kami ucapkan ini, supaya saat kami mengucapkan janji resmi di hadapan semua orang yang kami kenal, janji in itidak akan terhapus.

Janji bahwa kami akan mencintai satu sama lain dalam keadaan apapun.

…Fin…

--

Author: *nangis*

Hiks… Entah bagaimana… walaupun lama banget jadinya, tapi… tapi… hiks… malah saya sendiri yang nangis… =((

Minna, inilah chapter terakhir dari Akihiko x Mitsuru: Love Changes Everything. Seperti yang saya katakana sebelumnya, suatu saat akan saya buat sequel, sehingga cerita ini tidak berakhir begitu saja. Karena itu, saya sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman dan para pembaca yang telah mendukung saya dalam pembuatan FanFic ini, sehingga FanFic 6 chapters ini bisa tamat dengan sukses!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. m(_ _)m

Akihiko x Mitsuru forever!


End file.
